


It Turned Out To Be So Much More

by RahaS250



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahaS250/pseuds/RahaS250
Summary: Love isn't always a spark. Some times it crawls into your heart.Or:When Teresa finds out her best friend,Newt,isn't just a buddy to watch movies with. He is so much more than that.I know these two aren't a famous ship,but please just try this! It's worth a try!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading this! I really hope you enjoy it and pleeeeease leave a comment.Even if you wanna say something bad.  
> And...I will update as soon as I can.  
> Thanks again.

**All the characters and names belong to James Dashner.I own nothing but the story line.**

 

* * *

Teresa woke up,not knowing where she was or how she had gotten there. All she knew was one thing:her head hurt so much that she wanted to cut it off her neck so she could throw it away.

The room was too light,the curtains were open and the sun was shining on her so persistently that all she wanted to do was to yell at it to get lost. But that seemed stupid to her. What kind of klunkhead would yell at the sun?

Before she could think more,a sudden sound came out of nowhere calling her name."Teresa?You up yet?"

She opened her eyes just to see a dark haired asian boy coming in the room.

"Oh look who's up!our blue eyed girl. Feeling any better?"He said with a grin on his face.

Teresa groaned and threw a pillow at him.

"Get lost Minho. My head hurts and I can't stand your voice when I'm sober,let alone when I'm having a hangover." She was surprised by her own voice.

Minho grinned again and shook his head. "Time to rise and shine you shank!You were bad and crazy enough last night. Today is all about you making the right decisions and being the perfect little girl we all know you are."He rolled his eyes. " And besides,you smell like klunk and alcohol at the same time,so I suggest you do us all a favor and take a shower."

"What happened?Why am I here?"Teresa asked,rubbing her head and getting out of the bed.

"You drank a whole bottle last night. I don't know what became to you. You just started drinking and all of a sudden you were on the dance floor dancing with any guy you could find."Said Minho.

Teresa didn't say anything. She just looked at herself in Minho's mirror,only to see a dark haired girl looking back at her.

"I look like klunk! God,I'm so embarrassed!Who else saw me that way?"She finally managed to say.

"Pretty much everyone. But don't weren't the only one trying to solve her problems with alcohol."Minho said,trying to comfort her.

"Oh shut up. I'm gonna take a bath and then I can deal with whatever the hell I did last night."Teresa answered.

Minho nodded as he watched Teresa disappear in the bathroom.

* * *

 

Teresa started to remember last night's events on her way back home. The sound of music,the hot and heavy atmosphere and the taste of alcohol on her lips. And then all of a sudden,it all came back to her.

_"What are you drinking without me?"Thomas said as he put his hand on Teresa's shoulder._

_"Whatever I can find. But don't worry,I don't drink anything without the hope that you're gonna be as miserable as me tomorrow morning."She answered him sarcastically._

_Thomas laughed."Look,I know this is all hard for you. But you have to move on. How does that sound?"_

_"I will punch you if you say anything about ANYTHING being hard for me again. How does that sound?"She said with a tired sound._

_Thomas threw his hand in the air and backed away."I just want to help you Teresa. You're my best friend."_

_"If I was your best friend,you wouldn't have let me get into this mess."Teresa Said._

_"Now that's not fair. I warned you,Gally warned you. Hell even chuck warned you once!We all did what we thought was best for you and you just didn't listen to any of us. You can't blame us for this,Teresa .And I know how it feels,it feels like shuck. I know because I've been there. And you know what I did?I asked YOU to help me and you did!Remember when you sat with me,to watch star wars, even though you hate it?You were there for me. So just let me be here for you. That's all I'm asking for."Thomas said._

_Teresa sighed."I know I've been an idiot. But I don't think about any of it when it's not in front of my eyes. So I'll just have to ignore it until it goes away,okay?Just trust me. I know what I'm doing."_

_Thomas looked at her like he didn't believe a word she had said. But he gave up at last and faked a smile."Okay.I'll give you one more chance. But that's the last one."_

_Without any other words,Teresa left to pour herself another drink._

She knew last night was a disaster and she knew she had broken her promise to Thomas. But at that moment,parking her car in front of her house,She realized something. She didn't care at all.

* * *

 

It was almost midnight when she got a text from Newt. She put her phone aside,without opening the text. With a sad smile on her face, she hugged her pillow,ready to sleep.

 


	2. When It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teresa always thought she didn't need a boyfriend. That her and Newt were enough for high school and then,after that she could consider dating. But that day,thinking about how her best friend was interested in someone,Teresa realized something. That she hated being alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I had written these chapters before and I'm gonna post all three of them in the same day.  
> Hope you like it.

**Two Months Earlier**

 

Just when Teresa thought she couldn't take it anymore,the loud sound of the bell set her free.

She walked out of the classroom,happy that she didn't have to see her biology teacher for another week.

"Hey T!Where are you going so fast?"

Teresa Looked back to see her best friend, Newt,calling her name and running behind her.

"Hey blonde boy. How you doin' today?"She said with the biggest smirk she could manage on her face.

"Well that's just not fair. I'm the guy here and you get to be the one who quotes Joey Tribbiani?"Newt said with a bright smile.

"You know that in our relationship I'm the masculine one,right? I mean dude,you cried for half an hour after Hedwig died. And she was an owl for god's sake!" Teresa said as a matter of factly.

"But she was with him since the beginning. That's gotta count for something, right?"

And then out of nowhere Minho appeared, shouting in their ears. "What has Newt cried about again?"

Teresa laughed at Newt's angry face and turned her face to Minho." Actually, I appreciate a guy who can cry Minho. Unlike you, Newt can show how he feels without the fear of his hair being ruined."

"Okay. What does my hair have to do with how I show my emotions,shuckface?" Minho groaned.

"Dude, I think we both know you never nod because you're afraid your hair gel will go into your eyes. How about we start there?" Newt said.

"Okay, shuckface. I'm gonna ruin your moment with your partner in crime now." Minho turned his head and looked at Teresa. "Has he told you about his new crush?"

Teresa felt a sudden change in the air. Newt wasn't smiling any more. Minho had a big smirk on his lips. And as for herself,she kind of felt ridiculous.

"A crush? You haven't had one of those in forever blondie!" She finally broke the silence.

Newt looked at the floor. " Yeah. well. You know. Nothing Important. It's really nothing."

"So who is the lucky girl? Do I know her?" Teresa asked.

"Can we just drop this please? I feel weird talking about this. I feel like I'm a girl." Newt answered.

"No offense taken here!" Teresa said a bit coldly.

Minho shook his head and sighed like they were both idiots. "The point that neither of you shanks are getting is that, he told me before you Teresa!"

"And I can't really remember why I did that right now." Newt said from between his teeth.

Teresa laughed shortly. "Oh,that doesn't matter. It's like me telling things to Thomas before I tell them to Newt. No big deal."

Newt looked frustrated. "First of all,this was a one time thing.I never tell Minho anything." he ignored Minho's protests. "And second of all,why do you tell Thomas things before you tell me anyway?"

"You know. He is not such a guy, like you are." Teresa answered playfully.

"Please. I'm a guy?You called me when you had your first...your first thing happening to you!" Newt said with a mild blush on his face.

Teresa turned red and Minho laughed so loud that it shook the walls a little. "Shuck!You called _him_ When you had your first period? That's creepy dude!"

"Hey! I was 13! My mom wasn't home and I was panicking so I had no choice but to-"

Minho cut her off. "You had no choice but to call your guy friend? You could've called your mom! Just face it. You two have issues."

"Shut up slinthead." They both said at the same time.

"Oh! So adorable you two." He said. "Now, I have to go. But let's not forget about this shank's crush."

Looking at Minho walking away, Teresa sighed. " He is a klunk, isn't he?"

"I'm pretty sure klunk would be too good for him though." Newt replied.

"Hey, It wasn't creepy when I called you, was it? I mean, You were cool with that. Right?" She asked.

"Well, you know, it kind of was actually. I mean, I pick up my phone and there's a girl on the other side of the line who is yelling: 'I think I'm having it.' So. You can probably imagine." Newt said with a short laugh.

Teresa blushed and only said: " Oh do shut up."

 

* * *

 

Teresa always thought she didn't need a boyfriend. That her and Newt were enough for high school and then,after that she could consider dating. But that day,thinking about how her best friend was interested in someone,Teresa realized something. That she hated being alone.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a hand rested on her shoulder. Rising her head,she saw thomas standing there.

"Hey Mom T. Why so serious?" He asked.

She laughed. "When are you gonna stop calling me Mom T, Thomas? It's stupid."

"Well,you should be honored that I call you after a very very important and big historical character."

"I'm really not. I don't care how great she was, I don't wanna have a constant reminder of the fact that no matter how old I am, I would always be a Mother to everyone."She said.

"Okay Mom T. Whatever you say."

Teresa sighed and shook her head. Thomas looked at her again, With worried eyes.

"Do you wanna tell me what's wrong or should I guess for myself?" He finally said.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just..." She paused for a moment. "Am I an idiot for not having any romantic relationships in my life when I'm almost 18?"

Thomas looked at her. "What? Of course not. I happen to think that you're really wise if that helps. I mean,high shool things never last anyway. You're doing the right thing not getting yourself into that shit."

"Tom, you had 3 girlfriends this year. You're not in the position to tell me that." Said Teresa.

"Okay. That may be true. But don't forget. You have Newt. And I can tell you he is better than any boyfriend." Thomas answered.

"Yeah. Newt is great. But even he has a thing for someone and-"

Thomas interrupted her. "Wait. Is that what this is all about? Newt?"

"What? Shuck no. It just made me think. That's all." Teresa responded.

Thomas looked at her again, almost like he didn't believe what she said. And it made Teresa uncomfortable, so she tried to change the topic.

"I'm hungry like shit. Let's go eat something. My treat." She said, avoiding Thomas's gaze.

"Okay. Let's go." He said.

 

* * *

 

Two blocks away, Newt was looking at his book but he wasn't reading anything. After a while,he took his phone and texted his friend.

**"Hey Minho. Can you talk? I need some advice man. Oh and, bloody stop sending me pictures of your abs,shank. I think you got the wrong number."**

Newt put his phone away and looked at his book,trying to understand the formulas in front of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So?  
> Let me know what you think please!


	3. The Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She opened the door just to see Newt sitting on the porch, looking at the floor like it was the map to a treasure. His brown eyes were focused and a lock of his blonde hair was resting lazily on his forehead. Teresa had to take a breath before talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes!!! =)))

"Teresa! Come down please! And hurry up!"Her mom called.

"Coming mom!" Teresa shouted back.

She took one last look at her laptop before turning it off and heading downstairs.

"What? You sounded like someone was dying down here. You better have something important to say." She said,sounding angry.

"Newt is waiting for you on the porch."Her mom said. "Oh and,do something about your hair sweetheart. It looks like you've been struck by lightning." She added teasingly.

Teresa rolled her eyes and took a look in mirror,trying to fix her hair.

She opened the door just to see Newt sitting on the porch, looking at the floor like it was the map to a treasure. His brown eyes were focused and a lock of his blonde hair was resting lazily on his forehead. Teresa had to take a breath before talking.

"Hey Newt! What brings you here at-" She checked her watch before finishing her sentence. " Four in afternoon? It's way past visiting hours."

"You do realize that you just insulted yourself,right? 'Cause when you say visiting hours it means-"

"Oh for god's sake I'm not as dumb as you think I am." She groaned.

Newt made a short laugh. "Yeah, I know that. So I just came to ask if you're interested in going to cafe?"

"Only if you pay." She joked.

Newt nodded and pointed at his car,parking in the street. Teresa smiled and went by the door.

"I'm going out with Newt mom!" She shouted.

Her mother's voice came from the kitchen. "Okay honey. Have fun. Be back before dinner please!"

Teresa rolled her eyes and went to Newt's car. Newt opened the door for her and said: "Get in."

She laughed. " I almost feel like a lady. That's nice for once." She said as she got in the car.

Newt sat next to her in driver's seat and started the engine. He bit his lips and made a turn to left, not the way to their usual cafe.

"Are you kidnapping me?" Teresa said,just half joking.

Newt didn't answer and just continued driving. His hand was shaking a bit and it didn't seem like a good sign to Teresa.

"What's wrong Newt?" She said with a warm sound. " You can tell me. You don't have to be worried. I'm fine with whatever you want to talk about." She finished.

Newt smiled at her reassuring voice and said nothing. He just reached out his hand and took Teresa's. She looked at their connected hands and breathed before deciding to drop the subject for the moment.

The ride was filled with a pleasant silence. Newt had turned off the radio and all Teresa could hear was the sound of Newt's fingers tapping on the glass.

The road started to look familiar to her. She tried hard to remember why and just when she did,she heard Newt smirking.

"It's our spot you shank! We are going to lake,aren't we? I haven't been there in 4 fucking years! You are perfect,buddy."

"Oh well,I know that. But just to make things clear,you can NOT pee in that lake like the last time we were here,okay? You peeing there is the main reason we never went back to that place." Newt said, trying to control a laugh.

"I did not pee there,idiot. Just because you saw some bubbles around me,it doesn't mean I peed there. For all I can remember it was you who drank a whole bottle of water 10 minutes before we got into the water." Teresa answered.

"Whatever you say." He chuckled. " Try and make yourself feel better." He smirked.

Teresa didn't answer him. She leaned and turned on the radio. One second later the music filled Newt's car. Newt smiled and started to sing along.

"And **I** would walk 500 miles and **I** would walk 500 miles! Just to be the man-"

"You are such an idiot." Teresa interrupted him with a soft smile.

Newt faked a sad face and wiped his imaginary tears. "I'm really hurt." He said,his british accent thicker than ever.

Teresa's heart melted a little,hearing his accent. She shook her head to make some sense into her mind,but that didn't really work out.

She knew Newt since they were 9 years old. They'd met in trick or treat and they'd clicked instantly.

_She knocked on the big brown door that had a big sign on it which said :'Be aware of the ghosts around here!'. She snorted to herself. This was really getting old. What kind of stupid kid would believe that? They were too old for this._

_"Oh!Nobody said anything about ghosts being around! I don't like ghosts." Said a sound with a british accent._

_Teresa turned around to tell the sound that it's not real, and she should really be ashamed of herself for believing it. Instead she was faced with a tall blonde boy who was wearing a pirate costume. She suddenly was speechless, taken by surprise that the sound belonged to a boy._

_Before she could say anything the boy's mouth fell open. "Wow, you have like,really really blue eyes! They are the bluest eyes I've ever seen." The boy said, a bit blushing._

_Teresa could feel heat creeping on her face. She smiled and played with her black locks._

_"Yeah. I like your hair. They are not golden, they are dirty blonde. I don't like golden." She blushed, feeling she has said more than she should._

_The boy smiled and showed his white teeth. " Thank you blue eyed girl. I'm Newt." He said, reaching out his hand for her to shake._

_"I'm Teresa. Nice to meet you." She said,shaking his hand._

_Newt gave him another bright smile and knocked on the door again. They heard footsteps getting closer and the door was opened by a middle aged man who gave them some candies and closed the door again. Teresa looked at her basket and then at Newt's,to see that his basket was filled with candies twice the number of her's._

_She felt a little jealous and frowned a bit. How come this boy who was afraid of ghosts had more candies than her? That was not fair._

_" I thought you were afraid of ghosts." She said with a wicked voice._

_"Oh, I am not afraid of them. I just don't like them." Newt said as matter of factly._

_"You know they're not real,right? Those people just make them up to scare little kids." Teresa said._

_"What's the point of Halloween if you don't believe in this stuff? I mean, it's only on day of the year." Newt answered._

_"So you mean you only believe in ghosts on Halloween?" She asked,confused._

_"Ofcourse not. I believe in them On every day of the year." He laughed._

_"Then why did you-"_

_Newt just shrugged and laughed again. Teresa stared at him with an amused look and made a decision. This boy was going to be her friend_.

"We're here! Finally. I couldn't take your rambling anymore." Newt said sarcastically,taking her out of her daze. "But seriously, what were you thinking about?" He asked.

"Uh, nothing." She said, avoiding his gaze.

"You are a bloody awful liar dear. But go on. I don't blame you." He said.

"Oh like you tell me everything all the time." She said,before she could stop herself.

Newt frowned. He parked the car and didn't say anything for a minute. Teresa didn't look at him. She was feeling a bit embarrassed. Finally, Newt broke the silence with a soft voice.

"I know. You're right. I didn't tell you about that thing the other day. But believe me. It's no big deal. I only told Minho because the bloody shank was asking me why I'm so dozed off every second, so I told him something to stop his bullshit. Other than this reason, I would NEVER tell Minho anything before I tell you. You're my shucking best friend." He explained.

Teresa finally rose her head and looked at him. His honey brown eyes were filled with a half worried look. And damn. Those eyes were shucking beautiful. She had to slap herself mentally to prevent her gaze from sticking on them for too long.

"You know Thomas is my best friend, right? I'm just saying. I don't want you to get hurt." She finally said, trying to change the atmosphere. And it worked.

"Hey! It's right that he's known you longer than me, but you NEVER open up to him like you open up to me!"Newt said,annoyed by this usual argument.

Teresa only laughed and winked at him. But apparently that wasn't enough for Newt.

"Say I'm your best friend. Bloody say it!" He argued.

"You are my best friend." And Teresa's stomach flinched a bit. Because at that moment, That wasn't the complete truth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kodus and comments if you like! Thank you!


	4. Truth Or Dare?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Gally's idea to play truth or dare that day. And Teresa blamed him for what happened that day,for the rest of high school. But in that free period, with boredom poking their mind's,they all said a 'Hell Yes' to his idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> I'm here for a new chapter. And I don't know who I'm updating for, I just love writing this.  
> Please read this. It's going to be fun. I promise.  
> There's a minewt kiss and I liked it so much so I may put more of them in the next chapters!  
> Enjoy!

It was Gally's idea to play truth or dare that day. And Teresa blamed him for what happened that day,for the rest of high school. But in that free period, with boredom poking their mind's,they all said a 'Hell Yes' to his idea.

They all gathered in a circle, Teresa,Newt,Thomas,Minho,Gally,Alby and Frypan. Teresa sat between Minho and Thomas and in front of Newt, so they could share glances whenever they wanted to.

Gally was famous for being a cruel person in this game. He showed no mercy or what so ever, and in return he asked everyone to show no mercy to him either. So when he looked at Teresa with a wicked smile,she knew she was screwed.

"Okay. Ladies first. Truth or dare dear?" He said with a smirk that froze Teresa's soul.

"Oh shit. I don't really care. You can pick. I'm screwed anyway." She said with a knowing sad smile.

Gally smiled at her and rubbed his hand together. "Then I pick truth. I don't wanna be hard on you in first round." He smiled again. "Okay. If you had to slap someone in this circle,excluding me,who would you choose?"

"Good thing that you excluded yourself. 'Cause I was gonna say you." She looked at him as he nodded."Sorry but I'm gonna have to say Minho."She answered.

Minho looked at her,frustrated, and groaned. "What's your problem shank? Don't have the guts to slap someone else so you have to pick me?" He said,obviously annoyed.

"Don't talk to her like that,shuckface. You know you deserve to be slapped.." Newt said from the other side of the circle.

Teresa gave him a thankful look and Minho didn't say anything else. He just showed his fist to Newt in a half serious way.

"Okay. Moving on. It's your turn Teresa. Choose wisely." Gally broke the silence.

Teresa looked around the circle and her gaze stopped on Alby. She smirked and asked the famous question.

"Just to show you all shanks that I'm a tough guy, I choose dare." Alby said,proud of himself.

"Okay, tough guy. You are going to lose your manliness for the next 10 minutes. Sit in Thomas's lap and sing him a cheesy love song. You can choose it yourself. I don't mind." She said.

Alby gave her a deadly look and with a sigh,he stood up from his place and sat in Thomas's lap. Thomas looked at Teresa and she knew that look. He was going to get revenge for this.

Alby took a long breath before announcing that he was going to sing "My heart will go on" to Thomas. And after a second they all bursted out laughing,though he hadn't had started yet.

Alby started singing and his shaking voice and his miserable face were the best combination Teresa could imagine. By the time He got to 'Near,far,wherever you are', Frypan had laughed so much that he was basically choking and Gally had to wipe tears from his eyes.

Minho was trying really hard not to laugh,still being mad at Teresa and Newt was smiling so hard that he looked funny. And Teresa would have lied if she said she wasn't proud of herself.

After the song was over,Teresa started to feel bad for Alby and told him to sit back at his place. Alby looked really relieved and before Teresa could change her mind,he stood up and got back to his place next to frypan. And Thomas let out a breath that made Teresa smile.

Alby,still blushed from 2 minutes before,pointed at Minho." Okay slinthead. Choose." He said.

Minho gave him a cocky smile and said a proud 'dare' to his face. Alby smiled and that was the clue for Minho to expect the worst.

"Put your hand in your hair and mess it up. Like really mess it up. And I don't mean a gentle brush. I'm talking about making it into bed head." He smiled.

Minho looked utterly miserable. He cursed slowly and he closed his eyes.

With an overly dramatic sigh,he put his hand in his hair and messed it up. His facial expression was showing something near physical pain. After a minute, Alby laughed and told him to stop.

Minho looked like he had been given the world. He cursed Alby one more time before taking a look around the circle. And when he saw Newt trying to control his laugh,he announced that he had found his pointed at Newt and Newt chose dare with a calm face.

"Okay shank. If you think that was funny, you're gonna find this one hilarious." Minho said."I happen to have a bottle in my bag. I'm gonna spin it and you're gonna have a full make out session with the person that it points at. With tongue and teeth. Got it?" He finished.

Newt frowned at him and didn't say anything. He just shook his head yes.

Minho grinned at him and took the bottle out of his bag.

"You do realize that a bottle points at 2 people,right?"Frypan asked Minho with a smirk.

"Okay shank. We choose the one that the top of the bottle points at. Happy now?"

Newt smiled at Frypan and spinned the bottle. And after 5 seconds that seemed like a year to Teresa, the bottle pointed at Minho.

"You've got to be bloody kidding me!" Newt spoke for the first time in the game.

"And that's what they mean when they say your actions bite you in the ass." Thomas said,looking at Minho with a sassy smile.

"Shut the shuck up slinthead. That's just my shucking luck." Minho practically yelled.

"So,according to your own rules, You have to make out with Newt. A full one to be exact." Gally said.

Teresa looked from Newt to Minho,waiting for one of them to back out but they were both too stubborn to do that. So they got close and before she could wrap her head around what was happening,they were kissing.

Wolf whistles filled the classroom and Frypan took his phone out to take pictures. After a while Minho's disgusted face turned into an eager one,as he was kissing Newt harder and moaning into his mouth. Gally yelled 'Get a room' and Newt laughed at his comment,without breaking the kiss. Minho's hand moved up to Newt's hair,playing with them and messing them up. And Newt gave in too,as he put his arm around Minho's neck and continued kissing him.

Teresa was numb. She didn't even know why,but all she wanted to do was to get between them and separate them and make sure they'll never do that again. She felt a hand resting on her's and she looked up and saw Thomas giving her a sad look. She faked a smile that she knew couldn't fool Thomas. But she had to. She had to look fine. Because she didn't even know why she felt this bad.

After what seemed like eternity to her,Newt pulled away and looked at Minho,breathlessly. Gally whistled and Alby made a sad face.

"You two shanks really had some unresolved emotions between yourselves. I expected Minho to undress Newt any second." Gally said.

"Oh shut up shank." Minho said,blushing like an idiot 12 years old girl.

"Enough with that. Back to the game. Truth or dare,Gally?" Newt asked.

"Truth. No one picked Truth today. I'm gonna change the mood a bit." He said.

"Or you're too scared to say dare." Frypan commented.

Gally ignored him and waited for Newt to ask him a question. Newt finally smiled,like he had the perfect question for him.

"If You had to kiss someone,who would it be? And you can't say Teresa 'cause she's your obvious first choice." Newt said.

"Why is she my obvious first choice?"

"Oh. My bad. I just thought 'cause you're straight and she's a girl, she would be your first choice. But go on. We don't judge you." Newt smirked.

Gally looked embarrassed and Teresa wondered why. And she got her answer a moment later.

"I would kiss Newt." Gally said shortly,a blush creeping on his face.

Teresa felt ger blood boil. "What is with everyone wanting to kiss Newt tonight?"She made a forced laugh. "I mean, I'm available too,you know!"She finished.

Thomas sighed and rubbed his hands together."Okay. Enough for today. I think we all can see that Newt is the star of everyone's fantasies. But now I have to go and kiss a girl to make sure I'm fine. So that's that. Get up guys." He said.

Frypan breathed like he was relieved. He hadn't gotten a round today and it was obvious that he didn't want that to change. So he stood up, offering his hand to Gally who still had a shade of pink on his face. He took his hand and pulled himself up,before going out the classroom to buy a drink from the vender machine.

Teresa grabbed her bag and went out after him,ignoring Newt calling her name.

 

* * *

 

It was afternoon when she decided she couldn't take it any more. So she called Thomas and he picked up immediately.

**"Hi mom T. What's up?" He sounded like he was eating."**

**Oh, are you eating something? Okay. I can call you later." She said.**

**"No no. I just swallowed it. Go on."He answered.**

**"Tom. I don't know how to say this but um...I...I think I'm in trouble."She finally said,with a weird feeling in her throat. And for all that she knew, it wasn't like anything she had felt before.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah.  
> That was it.  
> Pleeeeease leave a comment. Please please please. I'm really begging.


	5. Hard, really hard to discover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's sometimes hard to realize thing, and know there's no going back to when you didn't know them. :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!   
> Enjoy.

 

Newt was kissing her. His tongue was in her mouth, roaming it like it was hiding a treasure. One of his hands slowly moved from her waist to her butt,squeezing it gently and the other one was in her black curls. She moaned into his mouth,earning a smile on his lips that made her feel hot and hungry for more.

And then the alarm woke her up.

Teresa opened her eyes with a soft groan and looked at the ceiling. If last day’s game wasn’t enough proof for her, this dream completely was.

She yawned and got out of the bed. Her room was bright with morning light and smelt like Newt’s cologne. And that was because he had been there last night to talk to her.

After calling Thomas,Teresa told him about the weird feeling she had when she had seen Newt and Minho kissing. And Thomas hadn’t hesitated in telling her that she must’ve had feelings for Newt. And before she could protest or deny,Newt had come in her room.

They had talked a bit and it had been too much for Teresa. So she had pretended that she was tired and asked Newt to leave. And now here she was,wishing it’d ended like her dream.

Teresa was too proud to admit to herself that she was the one who ruined their platonic friendship. She tried to convince herself that nothing had changed,but her wet panties told her otherwise.

She groaned again before taking off her clothes and tossing them on the floor. After 5 seconds she was left only in her underwear, so she hurried into the bathroom before someone saw her behind her window.

Teresa turned on the hot water and gasped from the feeling of it spraying on her. She slowly rubbed her shoulders and made soft moans as her sore muscles started to relax. The girl took the bottle of shampoo and poured it on her hand. The milky liquid smelt like candy. She smiled before rubbing her hair with it.

After 15 minutes or so, she got out and wore her favorite red dress-rope. The smell of bacon and fried eggs was filling the room. She rushed downstairs,not bothering to change into her clothes.

The kitchen was warm and welcoming like always. Her mother was behind the oven, warming some milk. But there was also someone sitting behind the table in her usual spot.

“Oh my God! What are you doing here Tom?” She almost shouted.

Thomas smirked and tossed a mushroom in his mouth. “I thought I’d stop by and give you a ride.”

Teresa tightened her rope and sighed. “Mom! You should’ve told me he was here! I would’ve changed into some clothes.”

“Oh calm down! Nobody will look at you when this beautiful thing is sitting here.” Thomas said,pointing at a plate full of sausages.

“Well good morning to you too,sunshine.” Her mother said with a hint of laughter in her voice.

“You two are the death of me.” she groaned and sat down. “And if I wanted an annoying brother,I would’ve asked my mom for one. You don’t need to fill the place.” she looked at her friend.

Thomas put his hand on his heart and sighed. “I’m truly hurt. No one dares to talk to me like that.”

“Oh grow up.” That was all Teresa said before attacking the bacons in her plate with a fork.

“So, I guess it’s not necessary to ask if you’re having a good morning.” Thomas said,his mouth full of food. “You have all the signs of a happy little girl.”

Teresa didn’t even look up from her plate. In her experience,if you ignored Thomas for enough time,he would stop bothering you.

Her mom put a glass of hot milk next to her hand and sat down. “You okay honey? You seem a bit nervous.”she asked.

“Where is dad?” she answered without actually answering her question.

Mrs. Agnes sighed, knowing that she wouldn’t get an answer from her daughter. “He said something about an extra shift. I wasn’t really listening because-” she stopped and blushed.

Thomas looked at mother and daughter and grinned. “It’s been a pleasure. But we should get going. We have history this morning and Mr. Janson doesn’t like people arriving late.”

Mrs. Agnes shook her head and stood up. “Yes. You guys get going. I do this myself.” she pointed at the dishes.

“Mom-”

“Go honey. Have a good day.”she kissed her on her cheek.

Teresa smiled and rushed upstairs.

“You have ten minutes or I’ll go by myself.” Thomas shouted behind her.

“Shuck off.”she whispered.

 

* * *

 

Teresa stayed silent for the next 20 minutes, when they were sitting in Thomas’s black car, heading to school. Thomas on the other hand, wasn’t much interested in staying quiet. He kept opening his mouth and then closing it after a moment. Teresa tried to ignore him, but she could see him from the corner of her eye. She finally gave in and broke the silence with a deep sigh.

“Okay. What is it.”she said, not really asking.

Thomas let out a long breath. “Oh thank God. I was about to explode.”

“You don’t say!”she said, sarcastically.

“I’m going to ignore that;” he said, “Because I want to ask you something important and it can’t wait.”

She sighed and considered opening the window and jumping out of it. But a look at Thomas’s serious face made her curious.

“Go ahead.”she said.

“What the shucking hell are you doing?!”

Teresa, surprised from his angry voice, shot him a glare. “What do you mean?”she asked,confused.

“Oh for shuck’s sake! You should know.”he said, and when he didn’t get a response from her, he continued, “You can’t like your best friend! This world is not a hollywood romance movie! That whole falling in love with your best friend crap, it doesn’t exist.”

Teresa’s stomach clenched as she heard his words and an uncomfortable heat crept on her skin. “What do you mean? I don’t like-”

“Cut the crap. We’re near school. There’s not much time left.”Thomas said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. “I remember what you said last night and I can’t find a reason for you weirding out when they kissed other than that you like Newt.”

Teresa considered lying her ass off and telling him that she had been messing with him, but after taking a look at her reflection in the mirror, she realized that she was too tired to do that. So she took a deep breath and felt anxious, saying it out loud for the first time.

“I might have some sort of feelings for him.”she chose her words carefully.

Thomas chuckled and looked at her with a sarcastic expression. He was almost hitting a trashcan but at the last minute, he turned and avoided it.

“Remind me to never ride with you.”Teresa said, breathlessly.

“Oh that’s nothing. And even if I’d hit that thing, the blow would have been nothing comparing to your shocking confession.”he smirked.

She frowned. “Shocking? I thought you already knew!”

“Yeah, I did, but I never expected you to confess it this quickly. I gotta admit, it was easier than I thought it would be.”

Teresa huffed in annoyance and slapped his arm, not so slowly. “You are a real slinthead. You sucked that information out of me!”

“You have no evidence what so ever!”he threw his hands in the air.

“Shut up and just...try not to get us killed. Okay, shuck-face?”

Thomas’s eyes were unreadable.”Never, my friend.”he sighed dramatically. “Never.”

 

* * *

 

 “Hello lover girl!”the asian popped out of nowhere and leaned on Teresa’s locker.

“Do you mind?”she said,dryly, and pointed at her locker door with her eyes.

Minho’s cocky smirk made her angry, but he eventually got back and let the girl open her locker. “I thought your second period on mondays is free.”

“Well, it is. And it means I have some free time, which I use to finish my works.”her voice was now teasing. “Unlike our stupid track team captain.”

Minho raised his eyebrow at her words and yawned, like she was telling him bedtime stories. “With this hot body, I don’t need to study. Every college in the country wants me, because I’m awesome and I have a record that no one in our age has broken yet.”his voice was full of pride. “And that’s why all the girls are drooling over me.”his eyes were shining, “Including you.”he whispered huskily in her ear.

Teresa jerked back and laughed, clearly annoying Minho. “Why do you keep hitting on me? You know it’s not going to work!”she said, amused.

Minho shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s fun.”she blushed a bit, but the boy’s next words made her blood freeze. “Plus, it annoys Newt.”

“What?”Teresa asked, hardly preventing her voice from rising up. She tried to hide the happiness in her eyes, but it looked like it wasn’t necessary. Minho was too amused by his own words to notice her.

“I mean I once told him that you are a piece,”he ignored her protest, “And he told me if I mess with you, he messes with my sister.”the boy laughed.

Teresa felt like someone had poured ice water on her. “Your sister, huh?”

“Yeah. That dude is a total protective brother. I’m so glad he doesn’t have an actual sister. He would’ve locked her up.”he smirked.

"I guess I’m here to fill her place then.” she said, hardly keeping her tone from sounding too bitter.

Minho laughed. “You poor kid. I’m sorry you have to put up with it. Let me give you a hug, you know, to make you feel better.” he said, and if Teresa didn’t know him too well, she would’ve believed he really meant it, judging by his affectionate smile.

“I have a pepper spray in my pocket and I swear, I’ll use it.” she hissed.

“But I’m already hot!” the track team captain whispered, huskily.

Teresa sighed. “Just go back to whatever klunk land you’ve come from, and leave me alone.”

Minho opened his mouth to answer, but instead of words, a loud whistle came out of his lips. “Look who’s here! The hot blonde shank!” he said and winked at someone behind Teresa. She turned around and watched her oldest friend, walking down the hall, with a large pile of books in his hands. Minho greeted him with a pat on his shoulder. 

“You look so good with those books, baby.” he said, a hint of seriousness in his voice that sent shivers down Teresa’s spine.

Newt pulled a lock of his blonde hair away from his eyes and gave them a tired smile. “Hi Minho.” he said and leaned in to hug Teresa, “Hey blue eyes."

Minho made a fake sad expression. “I’m hurt. I thought I was the only one for you!” he put his hand on the right side of his chest.

“That’s not where your heart is, shuck-face.” Newt laughed, “And stop with the jokes. They’re getting old.”

Minho hesitated for a moment before putting his hand back on his chest, this time on the left side of it. “I can’t tell you how hurt I am right now! I mean, no one’s ever said no to me before!” he said.

Teresa protested. “Hey! I say no to you all the shucking time!”

Minho shrugged. “Yeah yeah, but you secretly want me so it doesn’t count.”

Teresa huffed and Newt smiled. His brown eyes were filled with amusement. “Oh you two just brighten my day! I wonder how it’d be like if you dated.”

The girl’s chest clenched in a way she couldn’t explain. “So you’re saying you ship us or something?”

“Not exactly, but I guess you can say that.” 

Minho smirked. “I was just telling her how protective you are of her! But I see I was wrong.” he laughed, “This is how a good wingman is. Chooses his best friend over the chicks.”

Newt gave him an unimpressed look. “Chick?”

The asian threw his hands in the air. “I don’t know. I better just leave you two alone. You bore me if I stay with you for more than a minute.”

Without any other words, Minho waved them goodbye. Right when they were Just the two of them, Teresa felt a bizarre pain creep into her heart and within a moment she couldn't breathe anymore. She looked at the guy she’d called his best friend for ages and then she just knew, she couldn’t call him that anymore. At least not to herself. 

Her blue eyes began to water and she immediately tried to wipe the tears away with the back of her hand, but before she could, the blonde noticed.

“You alright?” the happy look on his face had changed to a worried one so fast, that if it was in a different situation, Teresa would’ve laughed.

“Yeah, but the fear of not being around Minho kills me.” she joked nervously, hoping for his smart eyes to miss her slightly shaking lips.

He looked at her for what seemed a few years, and then just sighed. “Then I’m gonna have to trust you with this one, T. If you say you’re alright, then I should believe you.” he said, “Unless you don’t trust me enough to share with me.” his brown eyes were looking at her with such blame, it almost amused her.

“You know it’s not that;” she explored her mind for a good excuse, “it’s just girl stuff.” she said, before she could stop herself.

Newt’s lips slightly parted, as if he had been beaten in the face by surprise. He took a step back and his head almost hit the locker door. His sudden terror finally put a small in Teresa’s eyes.

“Yeah, that’s not my area.” he made a scared laugh.

“Couldn’t agree more.” she nodded in response.

For a moment it seemed like he wasn’t sure what to do, his fingers slowly tapping on his pocket. Finally, he opened his thin arms and held her in them tightly.

Teresa was caught off guard, and the only thing she could think about was how she never used to notice his smell before; a mix of bitter cologne and Nivea shampoo. She slowly hugged him back and felt the tears running on her cheeks. Blue eyed girl cried in the arms of her friend and he comforted her silently, not knowing that he was the reason she was crying.

Newt finally pulled back and looked at her, his eyes filled with concern and what she could name responsibility. “I am here for you, And I’d do anything;” he took her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes, “anything for you Teresa. You have to know that.”

Teresa swallowed her sobb and smiled for real. “I know. And I thank you and life and every God there is, or isn’t, for it.”

“It’s just what I have to do. You don’t get it. I have to. Whenever I don’t take care of you it’s like I’m a loser and;” he paused, “and when last night you refused to tell me what was hurting you, I wasn’t sure if I wanted to kill you or myself.” he laughed bitterly.

She heard the honesty in his voice. Her eyes began to water again and he threw his hands in the air. “For the love of God! Don’t bloody cry again. A guy can only see a girl cry for a certain amount of time each day.”

Teresa rolled her blue eyes at him and slapped his hand playfully. “I don’t ever cry. You know that. So if I shucking want to cry, that’s not something you can ask me not to do.”

He gave her a bizarre look. “When I say I hate seeing you cry, it’s ‘cause it physically hurts me.” he explained, shortly.

She smiled softly, feeling the familiar bubbly heat filling her heart.

“If you continue, I’m going to ask you to marry me.” she joked, and in her mind she laughed at her own wicked voice that kept saying ‘you wish’.

The brit laughed. “I’m going to have to say that I’m bloody tempted, but unfortunately Mr. Jones awaits me.” he sighed dramatically, “And he hates having to share me with anyone.”

“Did you just say that about our respectful 70 years old Chem teacher?!”

Newt nodded, and then kissed her lightly on the cheek. “See you later Blue!”

All she could do was to stand there until the bell rang.

 

* * *

 

When for the second time in that day, Teresa sat in Thomas’s car, nothing seemed like the first time.

“So?” Thomas asked, not specifying his question, in order to get as many answers as possible from her.

She sighed. “I am so so fucking fucking shucked.” she finally said.

The guy looked at her, and when she didn't explain more, he asked again. “How come?”

Teresa looked at him like he was crazy. It wasn’t possible that he didn’t know what she meant, and it annoyed her awfully that she had to explain something to him that he already knew.

“I’m not gonna say it again.” was all she said.

Thomas frowned. “Again? All I know is that you think you may have feelings for Newt and I don’t exactly call that news.”

“That’s because I told you this morning.” she said, clenching her teeth together.

He nodded. “No, because I have known that you like him for a year now.” he simply explained.

“WHAT?” Teresa yelled, not believing what she was hearing. “The fuck, Tom? A year? I have known for a few days!”

“Just because you were oblivious doesn’t mean I was.”

“What the fuck are you saying?” she asked, now her being the one that desperately needed an answer.

“I can see that you actually breathe the air he breathes out, that you touch what he touches and smile at what he smiles at.” he said slowly, “I don’t know what you call them, but I call them feelings. Strong ones.”

She couldn’t speak for a few moments. The air around her seemed to be getting heavier by the second.

“He kissed my cheek and all I could think about was how much I wanted him to kiss me everywhere else.” she finally broke the silence.

Thomas pulled over. He looked at her for a moment and took her hand. “I’ll do whatever you want me to do to help you.”

Images of her and Newt, walking in all the places they used to walk, filled her mind. Hand in hand, shoulders touching and his smell filling her nose. That was what she wanted help with.

She only sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think.


End file.
